Dull Pencil
by Lakohta
Summary: Basically you have Yuki,Kyo,Tohru,Hana, and Uo in an art class making clay pots. This is what I think it would be like.Here is Chapter 3!Testing week at school. New chappie when I'm done craming :)
1. Ist day Back

Disclaimer: I dunt own anything that has to do with Fruits Basket. Just so you know. -0

The art teacher held up a lumpy mass of gray-brown and allowed the class to observe it. "Behold. Clay!" She began to dance about, nearly shouting as she went. "Magnificent, marvelous clay! My favorite of all the art forms! Shall I make a cat…...?"

Kyo Sohma twitched slightly. Why couldn't they have a normal teacher? Ever? He turned to stare out the window.

"Or maybe I'll make a mouse………"

Yuki Sohma sighed, thinking 'Rat, actually…' and shifted his position so he could see the girl which sat in between him and Kyo. She had long brown hair and wasn't necessarily pretty, although she could definitely be called cute. Tohru Honda….

As the class split into groups and began working with their clay, Kyo came back to reality. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?" he asked, glaring at his lump of clay as if it would give him all the answers.

Yuki gave a sigh. Typical. "Weren't you paying attention? Do you make any effort at all in this class? Or is it just an easy good grade for you?" Tohru looked from one to the other, thought of intervening, and then thought better of it. Better let them fight now and get it out of they're system. At least they acknowledge each other, right?

"I do so pay attention sometimes! And for you're information, just being this close to you and not kicking you ass is such a huge effort it takes most of my concentration to keep from beating you into pulp!" At this Yuki snickered slightly. Like that would ever happen. "Oi! What are you laughing at, rat-boy!"

Tohru, Hana, and Uo watched the squabble with little interest. This sort of thing happened all the time. Uo turned to Tohru. "I'm surprised at you, Tohru!" At this point the usual 'I've failed my friends somehow' started racing through Tohru's mind and she began to panic.

"Whatever it is I'm so sorry Uo! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

For a moment Uo just stared. Then she started laughing. "Tohru, relax would ya? I was just gonna say that you're birthday is a week away and you haven't said a word about it? How are Hana and I supposed to get you presents if we don't know what you want? If my birthday were this close I would have my list posted on the bulletin board outside the school."

Yuki and Kyo's fight had subsided. Now it was time for Kyo and Uo's fight. "Well that's because you're a selfish little Yankee bitch," said Kyo under his breath.

"What did you say, Orange Top?" Uo half screamed. Hana, Yuki, and Tohru sighed in unison and began to knead their clay. Just another normal day in their school.


	2. Smoothing out Imperfections

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Fruits Basket. But if I had a million dollars……….. -0 Oh and by the way, thanks to Aki for that piece of advice! I didn't even know I could do that! And special thanks to all the people who reviewed my story!

In the background Kyo and Uo were still arguing. Yuki tuned them out and turned to Tohru. "Miss Honda, you never did mention that your birthday was in a week. Come to think of it, you've never mentioned it at all since I've met you. We'll have to have a party."

Tohru blushed and started shaking her head. "Oh no! Please don't go to any trouble for me! I mean….. You do so much for me already it would be selfish to ask more of you."

Yuki smiled at her slightly. "Miss Honda, I'm not doing this because I feel obliged to do it. I'm doing it because you're my friend and I want to." When Tohru continued to protest Yuki put on his best Prince smile and sighed. "Alright, but I was thinking of inviting everyone. Hatori, Haru, Ritsu, Kisa, Momigi…… oh they'll be so disappointed that they won't be able to see you." He is using one of Shigure's favorite tricks to get his way. Guilt.

It was working. Tohru was warming up to the idea of a celebration. "What about Ayame? Do you think he could come too?" Tohru was still hopeful that she might be able to bridge the gap that had formed between the two brothers.

Yuki had on a very forced smile. "No I don't think so. Ayame is very busy with his shop…… we wouldn't want to disturb him." To himself he thought 'He'll probably show up whether we invite him or not.' He was deep in thought as he rolled out his clay and cut it into strips for his pot. "So Miss Honda, what are you going to make?"

Tohru smiled at him. "I think I'm going to make a vase. You know, a pretty one all nice a curved. But I haven't decided what kind of pattern I should put on it. What are you going to make? Have you decided?"

"Just a little box to put things in. It's going to be circular." Yuki indicated the circles traced into the clay. He wet his hands a little and began to mold it into shapes. Meanwhile Kyo was having trouble getting his clay to stay together (big surprise). It kept getting crushed or ripped. Finally he lost it.

"Damn it! This clay must be defective or something. It won't stay in shape!" Tohru looked over to where Kyo was pummeling his clay flat, starting over again. Kyo doesn't seem like the type who would be good at making things out of clay. Only rice balls, right?

Tohru smiled softly. "Kyo, you're being to rough. You have to be more gentle when it comes to things like this. It's not like fighting." Tohru showed him how she was molding her clay into a cylinder shape, blending the sides together until there were no cracks. Kyo watched quietly, for once. Her hands were so gentle, smoothing away imperfection…..

"What are you trying to make Kyo? It will be easier for us to help if we have some idea of what you are doing?" She smiled at him warmly. Kyo looked away, frowning and blushing a little.

" I guess a box or something. What else are we supposed to make?" Tohru continued to smile and mold his box. Kyo opened his mouth to say something. "Uhh…" She turned toward him.

Suddenly the bell rang and there was a commotion as students began outing materials away and stuffing papers into their bags. Kyo shut his mouth abruptly as the teacher called out "Have a good day class!" The students filed out of the room, moving into the hallway. Yuki call out "Goodbye Miss Honda!" and the three of them were swept away by the sea of people.


	3. Kyo's Minor Victory

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so happy!

I think disclaimers are reasons to smash people's dreams and fantasies.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things related to Fruits Basket. sniffle

Kyo Sohma sprinted down the hallway. Dammit! Why was he always late! Always! Perfect Yuki had probably never been late in his whole life. Bastard. He just had all the luck. Stupid rat! Even as he thought this Kyo could hear Yuki's voice in his head. "…Baka neko…." Kyo clenched his fists and ran harder. He would beat that damn Yuki if it was the last thing he ever…..

"Halt, Kyo Sohma!" a voice cried out and someone flung themselves out into his path. Kyo turned on the brakes and managed to stop just before he clobbered whoever it was. "Who the hell…."

"It is I, former-student body president Makoto Takei! Also known as the former-leader of the school defense force!" And so it was, in all his former glory, Makoto Takei. This was doing nothing for Kyo's temper. There was vein pulsing in his temple. "I see you haven't changed much since I left for college. Apparently Yuki isn't doing much to uphold the laws of this school. Such a disappointment. But luckily I caught you in the act! No running in the hallways! I thought I made that clear to you last year! I see you also continue to dye your hair…"

At this point Kyo had had enough. "I told you it's not dyed! This is my natural color!" He looked at his watch. Dammit, he was really late now. But if he ran he might have a chance… I don't have time for this. I have to get to class!" He attempted to push past Makoto slid in front of him, blocking his path.

"Tardy, eh? I'll have to write you up for that one! Now where are those slips…? You, come with me." He grabbed Kyo by the elbow and started marching him down to Student Management. That was the last straw.

"Get your hands of me!" Kyo yelled. He yanked his arm away from Takei's grip, wound up, and let a grand punch fly. It hit Takei full force and the former student body President was knocked head over heels. Kyo took of, sprinting down the hallway. '_Crap. How am I gonna get to class on time now?_' As he left, Makoto Takei was getting to his feet drunkenly.

"I'll get you, Kyo Sohma! Mark my word, this is going on you permanent record! Ugh! My nose is bleeding! And he broke my glasses! That ruffian!" And with that, he hobbled of to the nurse, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and carrying the broken glasses I the other.

Kyo flung open the door to the classroom and flung himself in just as the bell rang. "I made it!" He thrust his fist in the air triumphantly. The class watched him in mild interest. The teacher looked as if her hopes had been crushed.

"Ohhhhh…. Very well Mr. Sohma. You win for today." She watched sourly as Kyo took his seat next to Yuki, who whispered, "Thought you would never get here." Kyo glared at him. His thoughts returned to '_Damn rat_.'


End file.
